Merry Christmas?
by Nachtwache
Summary: Die schönste Zeit des Jahres ist nicht für jeden prima, wie Carson erfahren muss. Aber... Ladies to the rescue. Ich weiss, es ist Sommer, aber dass hier passt nun mal besser in die besinnliche Zeit des Jahres...


_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**1. Kapitel**_

Die Kantine von Atlantis war völlig überfüllt. Es war kaum ein Durchkommen. Nie hätte Carson Beckett gedacht, dass es so viele Menschen waren, die hier arbeiteten. Na gut, wenn man die Besatzung der Daedalus und die Athosianer hinzurechnete, waren es wirklich so viele. Aber Beckett hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust hier zu sein. Er wäre viel lieber zu Hause bei seiner Mum. Mit ihr unter dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzen, heissen Tee mit Whiskey schlürfen, dem Schnee zusehen, wie er den Garten weiss machte... Carson seufzte. Nein, Atlantis war nicht seine erste Wahl. Schon letztes Jahr war ihm nicht danach zumute gewesen, hier zu feiern, aber da gab es noch nicht die Möglichkeit mit der Daedalus nach Hause zu kommen. Damals hatte er sich arrangieren können. Aber das SGC hatte es vorgezogen die Daedalus, vollbeladen mit Weihnachtsköstlichkeiten, Tannenbäumen und Allem was man sonst noch so für ein ordentliches Weihnachtfest brauchte, her zu schicken. Das Oberkommando meinte, es wäre keiner der Lanteaner so lange abkömmlich... puh! Was Carson noch missmutiger machte, waren die ganzen Mistelzweige. Oh man, wieviele Tonnen von dem Zeug hatte die Daedalus angeschleppt?! In jedem verfluchten Türbogen hing so ein verdammtes Ding. Und dass, nachdem ihm Laura mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie sich für Rodney entschieden hatte. Carson hatte schon fast darauf gewartet, dass so etwas kam. Er hatte gesehen, wie sich die Beiden, nach ihrer gemeinsamen „Körpererfahrung" angeschaut hatten. „Warum hast du mich dann erst durch McKay geküsst?" platzte es aus Carson, nachdem ihm Laura ihre Entscheidung beigebracht hatte. „Da war mir noch nicht klar, was er mir mal bedeuten könnte... Es tut mir leid, Carson.." Sie hatte ihn noch auf die Wange geküsst und war dann aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Und jetzt überall diese „Mistelzweigküsserei"! Selbst die Athosianer hatten sich davon anstecken lassen, nachdem ihnen irgendjemand, Carson hatte Sheppard in Verdacht, diese Tradition erklärt hatte. Beckett musste nochmals tief seufzen und holte sich einen weiteren Glühwein. Nicht das Beste auf seinen fast leeren Magen, das Essen viel ihm momentan genauso schwer wie Schlafen, aber das Einzige, was ihm momentan eine gewisse innere Wärme verschaffte. Carson suchte sich mit seinem dampfenden Becher eine stille Ecke, wo er hoffte einigermassen unbemerkt zu bleiben und möglichst noch weiter weg von jeglichen Mistelzweigen und küssenden Menschen.

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Teyla Emmagan schaute sich amüsiert in der festlich geschmückten Kantine um. So ein Treiben hatte sie seit ihrer Begrüssungsfeier der Menschen auf Atlantis nicht mehr erlebt. Und vor einem Jahr war ihnen Allen nicht nach so einer Feier zu Mute gewesen. Aber heute... Der festliche Schmuck, die ausgelassene Stimmung. Ganz zu schweigen von den kleinen „Mitbringseln" der Daedalus. Sie beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie sich Cadman und McKay, scheinbar zufällig, ein drittes Mal unter einem Mistelzweig trafen. Unweigerlich musste sie an Dr. Beckett denken. Wo war der eigentlich? Sie hatte ihn vorhin kurz an der provisorischen Bar gesehen, war dann aber aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie mochte den sanften Chefarzt sehr und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, als sie mitbekam, wie Laura Cadman ihn hatte sitzen lassen. Teyla nippte an ihrem Eierpunsch und sah sich weiter um. Es war wirklich mächtig was los. Aber von Carson weiterhin weit und breit keine Spur. Unvermittelt raunte ihr jemand ins Ohr."...Mistelzweig!" Lachend drehte sich Teyla zu einem leicht angetrunkenen John Sheppard um. „Teyla, sie wissen was jetzt passieren muss..." John grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Die Athosianerin seufzte. Sie mochte John... als Freund, aber nicht mehr. Irgendwann musste sie ihm dass wohl noch beibringen. Teyla fügte sich in ihr Schicksal und drückte ihm einen SEHR freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hey! Mehr nicht??" John klang enttäuscht. „Nein! Mehr nicht!" lächelte sie freundlich aber in bestimmtem Tonfall , so dass selbst ein angeseuselter John Sheppard mitbekam, dass das auch so blieb. „OK!..." grinste er wieder sein „Kleinjungengrinsen" , mit dem er sonst jedes Frauenherz weich bekam und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem nächsten „Mistelzweigopfer". Teyla schaute ihm leise lachend hinterher, wie er Kate Heightmeyer ansteuerte, als sie im Augenwinkel eine leicht schwankende Gestalt wahrnahm, die den Ausgang der Kantine anpeilte. Carson... In ihrem Inneren zog sich etwas zusammen, als sie ihn so, mit hängendem Kopf, davongehen sah. Sie überlegte kurz, machte sich aber dann auf den Weg hinter dem guten Doktor her. Was sie machen sollte, wenn sie ihn erreichte, wusste sie noch nicht, aber es war auch im Moment noch egal. An der Ausgangstür angekommen, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass noch jemand dieselbe Idee zu haben schien, wie sie. „Dr. Weir...?"

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Elisabeth Weir war stolz auf dieses Fest. Und auf ihre Leute. Auf alle die hier waren! Sie hatten soviel erlebt, so viel überstanden und durchgemacht in den letzten Monaten. Sie hatten dieses Fest auf jeden Fall verdient. Es tat ihr natürlich auch ein wenig leid, dass sie niemanden nach Hause schicken durfte, aber im Grunde war sie froh ihre ganze „Familie" hier versammelt zu haben. Klar, für einige war es besonders schwer, zu dieser Zeit hier zu sein. Sie dachte an Carson, der wohl lieber bei seiner Mutter in Schottland wäre und Schnee schippte, anstatt hier die geballte Ladung „Liebe und Harmonie" abzubekommen. Elisabeth hatte mit grossem Bedauern sein Scheitern bei Cadman erlebt. Eigentlich hatte Carson gerade jetzt jemanden nötig, an dem er sich anlehnen konnte. Sie wusste aber auch, dass Rodney und Laura in jeder Hinsicht eine erfüllte Beziehung führten. Andererseits hatte Elisabeth eine Ahnung, wie Carson sich momentan fühlen musste. Schliesslich war es noch nicht allzu lange her, dass Simon ihr eröffnet hatte, dass er jemand Anderen traf. Sie seufzte und sah sich um. Ihr Chefarzt war nirgendwo zu entdecken.

Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase."Auch...?" und es erschien die passende Tasse Glühwein vor ihrem Gesicht, gehalten von Ronons kräftiger Hand. „Danke." lächelte sie ihn an. „Ganz schön was los bei so einem 'Weihnachtsfest' !" Ronon war richtig gesprächig für seine sonst so schweigsame Art und Weise. Elisabeth hatte schon lange den Verdacht, dass der Runner ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Sie mochte ihn, aber eher als verlässlichen Freund und Kollegen, denn als potentiellen Geliebten. „Ja, das stimmt. Gab es solche Festlichkeiten auch auf Sateda?" wollte sie nur aus reiner Höflichkeit wissen, denn im Grunde suchte sie weiter den Raum nach Carson ab. „Wir hatten Erntefeste mit ähnlichem Hintergrund..." Ronon stutzte. „Wen suchen Sie eigentlich, Dr. Weir?" Er folgte ihrem Blick und als sie stockte, sah er, wen sie gefunden hatte und musste lächeln."Ronon, ich..."Sie schaute ihn entschuldigend an. Sie hatte Carson gefunden. Er schwankte ein wenig, als er mit hängenden Schultern dem Ausgang entgegen ging. Sein Anblick liess irgendwas in ihr zerbrechen. „Nun gehen Sie schon, Elisabeth. Sonst ist er gleich weg..." grinste Ronon schief. Sie sah ihn dankbar an, drückte ihm ihre halbleer getrunkene Tasse in die Hand und lief los. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, als sie sich dem Ausgang näherte, dass noch jemand anderes hinter Beckett her lief."Teyla...?"

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

„Wohin..?"fragten beide Frauen gleichzeitig, stockten und mussten fast grinsen. Denn die Antwort wussten sie schon im Vorraus. Sie starrten beide hinter der niedergeschlagenen Gestalt her, die gerade hinter einer Ecke Richtung Quartiere verschwand. „Er braucht jemanden..." rutschte es Elisabeth raus. „Ja, ich weiss. Er leidet sehr...!" Teyla sah ein verständnisvolles Leuchten in Elisabeths Augen, welches aber direkt durch Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit ersetzt wurde. „Gehen Sie schon, Teyla. Carson braucht jetzt jemand starken, jemand unabhängigen..." Teyla unterbrach sie, indem sie Elisabeths Hand in ihre nahm, diese warm und sanft festhielten, während sie Elisabeth in die Augen sah. „Er braucht uns beide...so wie wir uns und auch ihn..." Mit diesen Worten hob Teyla Elisabeths Handfläche an ihre warmen Lippen und küsste sie sanft. Elisabeths Augen wurden gross, als sie begriff was Teyla ihr anbot. Ihre Knie wurden weich, aber die Sicherheit und Zuneigung, die aus Teylas Augen sprachen, wirkten beruhigend auf sie. Die Athosianerin hatte bemerkt, dass auch Elisabeth eine Aura von Einsamkeit umhüllte. Warum nicht beiden helfen? Bei ihrem Volk war es nicht unüblich mehrere Partner gleichzeitig und desselben Geschlechts haben.

Elisabeth war zu lange alleine gewesen. Vor Allem für jemanden in ihrer Position. Elisabeths Vernunft wollte sich gerade einschalten, als sie Teylas Lippen auf den ihren spürte. Dass wischte jeden Zweifel bei Seite. Sie brauchten es alle drei. Sie würden sonst keine Ruhe bekommen. „Ja!" hauchte Elisabeth, als sich Teyla von ihr löste, nahm sie diesmal an die Hand und zusammen liefen sie los um auch den guten Doktor von ihrer Erkenntnis zu überzeugen.

sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Carson war fertig! Er hatte nicht viel getrunken. Aber dass was er intus hatte und die Tatsache, dass er heute weder richtig geschlafen noch gegessen hatte, liessen seine inneren Barrieren bedenklich schwanken. Wo er auch hinschaute nur glückliche Gesichter, Menschen die sich umarmten, küssten, miteinander lachten... Zu allem Überfluss hatte er die kleinen Szenen, die sich zwischen seinen Teamkollegen abgespielt hatten, haarklein aus seinem Versteck mitbekommen. Ganz zu schweigen von Laura und Rodney... Beckett war so elend zu Mute. Er leerte seinen Becher mit einem letzten grossen Schluck, um sich dann auf den Weg in sein Quartier zu machen. Schlechte Idee... eine Welle der Übelkeit überrollte ihn und er schwankte leicht hin und her bei dem Versuch, den Inhalt seines Magens bei sich zu behalten. So viel hatte er doch gar nicht getrunken...? Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst WIE müde und erschöpft er war. „ Und vertragen tust du auch nichts mehr..." murmelte er, als er um die Ecke bog und die Tür zu seinem Appartement ins Auge fasste. Er sah sich schon sicher in seinem Bett liegen, da traf ihn die geballte Macht seiner aufgestauten Emotionen wie ein Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Ein heftiges Zittern durchlief seinen Körper, er verlor die Kontrolle über seine Knie und musste sich an der Wand anlehnen um nicht direkt hier und jetzt zusammen zu brechen. Es nützte alles nichts. Carson lehnte seine Wange an die kühle Wand und liess seinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Oh Gott..." murmelte er, als seine Knie endgültig nachgaben, er an der Wand runterrutschte und er zusammengesunken dort sitzen blieb, geschüttelt von heftigem Schluchzen. „Carson..?" „Carson...!" hörte er nur wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durchdringen, als ihn kräftige Hände versuchten wieder auf die Füsse zu stellen. „Wer...?" Brachte Beckett nur sehr undeutlich heraus. Dann überrollte ihn eine weitere Welle heftigster Übelkeit. Hektisch schüttelte er die helfenden Hände ab, torkelte in sein Zimmer und schaffte es eben noch ins Bad,um dort heftigst zu Erbrechen. Kleine Lichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, als sein Magen auch noch den allerletzten Rest von dem von sich gab, was Carson heute zu sich genommen hatte. Schwärze wogte heran, Carson würgte noch einige Male trocken um dann mit einem Stöhnen kraftlos neben der Toilette zusammenzusacken. Beckett bekam nicht mehr mit, wie zwei starke, milchkaffeebraune Hände seinen Kopf davor bewahrten,ungebremst auf die Bodenfliesen zu knallen.

Sgasgasgasgasgasgasgasgasga

Elisabeth und Teyla bogen grade um die Ecke, als sie mit ansehen mussten, wie ihr CMO zitternd die Wand vor seinem Quartier hinabglitt, um dort erschöpft hocken zu bleiben. Elisabeth liess Teylas Hand los, die sie im ersten Moment des Erschreckens ergriffen hatte, kniete sich neben Carson auf den Boden und nahm ihn unter den Armen, wollte ihn wieder aufrichten, bevor jemand Anderes den Zustand des Arztes bemerkte. Sie sah Teyla erschreckt an. Beckett war kaum bei Bewusstsein, leichenblass im Gesicht, tiefgraue Schatten unter den Augen und ihm stand der kalte Schweiss auf der Stirn. „Carson?... Carson!"

Die Athosianerin versuchte ihm eine Reaktion zu entlocken, fasste sein Kinn sanft, hob sein Gesicht ihrem zu. Seine sonst so klaren, blauen Augen waren glasig, blass und durch die halbgeschlossenen Lider kaum auszumachen. Gemeinsam schafften die beiden Frauen es, den Arzt auf die wackeligen Beine zu stellen. „Wer...?" Es schien nur ein Reflex zu sein, der ihn dass fragen liess. Nach einem kurzen Moment, grade genug um tief Luft zu holen, kam Bewegung in den Mann. Beckett schüttelte die helfenden Hände ab, stürzte torkelnd in sein Zimmer und verschwand im Bad. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung, rannten die Frauen hinterher, bekamen grade noch mit, wie sich Carson komplett verausgabte und nach den letzten Anstrengungen, seinen Magen nach aussen zu stülpen, bewusstlos in sich zusammensackte. Teyla sprang nach vorne, bewahrte seinen Kopf vor dem furchtbaren Aufprall auf den Badezimmerboden.

Sie sah Elisabeth fassungslos an. Dass es Carson SO schlecht ging, hätten sie nicht erwartet. „Was hast du dir nur angetan?" murmelte Elisabeth leise, während sie Teyla half, Beckett in sein Bett zu bugsieren. Teyla streichelte das blasse Gesicht des Arztes. „Er scheint schon ewig nicht mehr richtig gegessen, geschweige denn, geschlafen zu haben..." Warum hatten sie nicht schon früher seinen schlechten Zustand bemerkt?

Ein übler Geruch traf Elisabeths Nase. Der Arzt hatte leider nicht nur die Toilette getroffen. Auch auf seiner Kleidung befand sich ein nicht unerheblicher Teil Erbrochenes.

„Hilf mir, Teyla!" bat sie die Frau vor ihr, während sie schon anfing Carson zu Entkleiden, welcher weiterhin, zu ihrer beider Besorgnis, keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Er zuckte noch nicht einmal, als sie ihn auch aus den allerletzten Hüllen befreiten, erstaunt darüber wieviel der Mann anhatte, um scheinbar seinen, für Becketts Verhältnisse, abgemagerten Körper vor Kälte und vor Allem vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen und ihn notdürftig wuschen. Teyla hatte, während Elisabeth sich mit mit Carsons Hosen beschäftigte, Waschlappen und Handtücher aus dem Bad geholt, mit welchen sie ihn nun sanft massierten, um wenigstens den Geruch etwas zu reduzieren und ein wenig Wärme in die klamme, kalte Haut zu bekommen. Wiederum schien noch immer keine Reaktion von dem Mann vor ihnen zu kommen, doch als sie mit ihrer Arbeit fast fertig waren fing Carson bemitleidenswert am ganzen Leib an zu zittern.

„K..kalt..." War das Einzige zu dem der Schotte fähig war, kam dabei kaum zu Bewusstsein.

Selbst nachdem sie ihn in seine Decken gehüllt hatten, vibrierte Carson weiter, begleitet von einem, für die Frauen kaum zu ertragenden, Wimmern.

„Carson?" Teyla versuchte ihn nochmals zu einer Reaktion zu bewegen, streichelte Gesicht und Hände, was zu mindestens die mitleiderregenden Geräusche leiser werden liess, ihn aber ansonsten nicht in den Tiefen seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erreichten.

„Sollen wir die Krankenstation...?" In dem Moment, in dem sie den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, verwarf Elisabeth mit einem Kopfschütteln den Gedanken wieder. Teyla sprach ihrer beider Bedenken aus. „Er wird nicht wollen, dass ihn noch mehr SO sehen." Die Frauen sahen sich traurig an. Dass hatte Carson nicht verdient. Nicht er! Ohne weitere Worte zu wechseln,wussten sie genau was sie jetzt tun wollten und lösten sich gleichzeitig aus der Starre, die sie beide bei dem Anblick des Elends, dass sich vor ihnen abspielte, erfasst hatte. Teyla marschierte zum Sofa des Appartements und holte Kissen und Decke, die dort deponiert waren während Elisabeth mit einem "Ich hol noch Eine!" aus der Tür verschwand.

Als sie kurz darauf wieder in den Räumen ihres Chefarztes war, hatte sich an Becketts Zustand, zu ihrem Bedauern nichts verändert. Teyla sass an seiner Seite, streichelte die Stellen seiner Haut die trotz der Decke erreichbar waren. Die Athosianerin hatte sich die Decke vom Sofa um die Schultern gelegt und sah Elisabeth erwartungsvoll an. Schuhe, Hosen und Oberteil lagen am Boden, sodass Teyla nur in Bustier und Slip dasass. „Ich denke, so viel Hautkontakt wie möglich, wird ihm gut tun." antwortete sie auf den fragenden Blick der Frau vor ihr antwortend. Elisabeth nickte nur leicht, verschloss die Tür zu Becketts Räumen von innen, entledigte sich ebenfalls ihrer Oberbekleidung, so dass sie nur in Top und Shorts an das Bett herantrat, die wohlwollenden Blicke Teylas seltsam prickelnd auf sich spürend. Ein weiteres Zittern und leises Stöhnen liess ihrer beider Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Carson konzentrieren. Während Elisabeth sich auf die Bettkante setzte, die Decke noch unsicher in der Hand, drehte Teyla Carson auf die Seite. Danach glitt sie mit unter seine Decke, breitete ihre über sie aus und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken, einen Arm beschützend über ihn gelegt, den anderen unter ihrem Kopf als Stütze. Sie sah Elisabeth nochmals mit einem leisen Lächeln einladend an. Diese holte nochmals tief Luft, schlüpfte von der anderen Seite unter Carsons Decke und rutschte an den noch immer zitternden Mann heran. Sie drapierte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter, liess ein Bein, der Bequemlichkeit halber, zwischen seine rutschen und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, bevor sie auch ihre Decke über dem Trio ausbreitete.

Es war ein seltsames, aber gutes Gefühl so zu liegen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig für Elisabeth an. Kurz bevor sie einschliefen bemerkten die Frauen mit grosser Erleichterung, dass Carson nicht mehr zitterte und scheinbar jetzt von Bewusstlosigkeit in normalen Erschöpfungsschlaf sank, da er sich auch ein wenig bewegte. Kurz bevor sie selber einschlief gab Elisabeth einem inneren Impuls nach und küsste Carson sanft auf die Stirn, was mit einem leisen, aber tiefen Seufzer quittiert wurde. Sie spürte noch wie Teylas Finger sich mit ihren verwoben, bevor sie, von den tiefen Atemzügen ihrer Bettgenossen eingelullt, ins Reich der Träume abdriftete.

tbc


End file.
